


Knot Your Typical Kind of Night

by Silas_Writes



Series: 31 Days of Hallowed Ships October 2k17 (incomplete) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf! Hunk, Werewolf! Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Heith with a big soft werewolf bottoming for a small angry werewolfANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Werewolf Hunk knotting Lance and Keith? Like full moon makes Hunk be really horny and have a short recovery period





	Knot Your Typical Kind of Night

**Author's Note:**

> (8 of 31)
> 
> I’mma….just…combine these two…if that’s okay???
> 
> There needs to be more Klunk in our lives.
> 
>  
> 
> [Send 31 Days of Hallowed Ships here.](http://shippingvoltron.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> (I will not apologize for the title pun)

The sound of panting breaths and skin meeting skin beat against Lance’s ears. A low groan bubbled up out of his throat as his body was jostled from each rough thrust. Pale fingers carded through his hair before a pair of lips touched his temple. Keith’s whisper rasped against his hairline, “You’re doing so good. I love the way you look on his cock.”

A shiver travelled down Lance’s spine as he whined. How he ended up in a relationship with two werewolves, he’ll never be certain, but what he did know was that he loved them both to bits. His breath hitched as he felt Hunk’s knot catch on the rim of his entrance. Lance turned his head to glance behind him at the werewolf currently fucking into him as if it was the last thing he’d ever be able to do. Keith pressed kisses along his jaw and trailed them down his neck, murmuring, “Take his knot.  _Take it,_  Lance.”

“That desperate for it to be your turn?” Lance chanced a smirk down at the smaller were, a laugh sitting just behind his words. A growl, shortly followed by a bite, was the only reply given. Nights like this were always exciting for them. Large, sexual appetites. Short refractory periods. What’s not to love?

Claws pricked the skin at his hips. Lance gasped as Hunk’s knot was shoved up into him, blue eyes closing as his mouth dropped open. Keith took that moment to drop down to Lance’s neglected cock and take it into his mouth as far as he was able. Lance cried out, hands flying to hold the back of Keith’s head as he came not even a moment later. Hunk pressed kisses to the back of Lance’s shoulders, praising him in soft breaths as his knot plugged his cum up inside the human.

Keith slowly pulled off of him, swallowing the cum sitting on his tongue. He eagerly moved around Lance to press a kiss to Hunk’s lips, sighing out, “My turn.”

“Can’t,” Hunk nipped at Keith’s lower lip, “Still knotted.”

Keith growled impatiently and crawled to position himself behind Hunk. Hunk growled low, large hands guiding Lance to laying down. Lance buried his head in his arms with a content sigh, simply enjoying the feeling of being so full. He was more than happy to lay down than be standing on his knees like he had been.

Hunk supported himself over Lance with his arms as Keith spread his cheeks. Hunk’s jaw dropped as Keith swiped his tongue over his hole, having not expected that. Chestnut brown eyes screwed shut as that tongue worked him open. Keith’s name fell from his lips like a prayer. Lance turned his head to watch Hunk’s face as Keith prepared him. Keith was soon able to work his fingers in one by one as well. As soon as Hunk was easily taking three of his fingers, Keith removed them and slid himself inside.

Hunk gripped the sheets as Keith pumped his hips into him. The smaller were paused as soon as his cock was seated to the hilt, giving Hunk a chance to adjust. Lance wiggled his hips, feeling that Hunk’s knot has deflated enough to slip out. However, when Lance moved to pull away, Hunk grabbed him and pulled him back down. Lance bit his lip, feeling a small trail of cum trickle out of his entrance at the movement. Hunk pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, “I want you to feel him fuck me.”

A moan tumbled from Lance’s lips. When did Hunk get good at talking like that? Keith tested a small thrust, the momentum of it rocking Hunk into Lance as well. Hunk bumped his hips back, giving the impatient wolf seated inside of him permission to move. Keith pulled his cock out until just the tip remained before thrusting back in hard. Hunk sighed as his body went easily with the movement. Lance’s hole tightened around him as a moan tumbled from his lips. He himself was still just a bit sensitive.

Keith built up the pace until it was quick and bruising. Lance gripped the soft sheets beneath him, Hunk’s cock hitting all the right places inside of him at Keith’s guidance. Hunk was beginning to look a mess himself, sweat shining on his dark skin and soft grunts showcasing his pleasure. Lance could feel Hunk’s cum being worked further into him as they continued, just the thought of it pushing him closer to his next orgasm.

Hunk’s knot began inflating once more inside of the human beneath him. Hunk held the boy in place as he worked his hips more actively to fit it back inside of him. Lance’s leg kicked out as his second release washed over him, his hole tightening around Hunk’s length. The larger were growled and ground his knot forcibly down. It popped in, Hunk sighing as it did. Keith picked up his speed, trying to slip his own knot into Hunk.

Lance groaned as the knot inside him was moved along with Keith’s thrusts, skin tingling with almost too much pleasure. Keith soon stilled, biting into his lower lip. Always the silent one during sex. Hunk sighed blissfully as warmth flooded into him, eyes closing as he pressed his forehead to Lance’s slender back. They lay there, soaking in the aftermath of their high. Hunk was the first to remove himself from Lance. His thumbs parted Lance’s cheeks as he shuffled back carefully, so he could stare at the hole he wrecked and watch his cum leak out of the human.

Keith’s cock slipped out not too long after. He flopped onto his back, sighing contentedly. Hunk’s eyes trailed to the smaller wolf before he turned to face him. He grabbed Keith by his thighs and yanked him over, lifting his legs up. Keith stared in surprise before parting his thighs to allow Hunk access.

 _“Now,_  is it my turn?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
